Will We Elect A Socialist?
by 70.145.169.91 We Embrace What We Escaped http://bp3.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R5TH7Ud8xhI/AAAAAAAACKM/Sf-Krwqymnw/s1600-h/head.gif http://bp1.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R5TH60d8xgI/AAAAAAAACKE/4BB_iZOtFmo/s1600-h/clinton_obama1.jpg http://bp2.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R5TJXEd8xjI/AAAAAAAACKc/TNwdQleiaUI/s1600-h/cxattle.jpg Two hundred and twenty seven tears ago, the British army surrendered at Yorktown and the "War for Independence" was officially ended, although the Treaty of Paris in 1783 was needed to declare that the 13 Colonies were independent of Great Britain. Although we fought them, many in this Country still follow the traditions and customs of England. You see this more in the East Coast and some parts of the middle West where British "old school" ties are still de rigour. The Ivy League schools are filled with English traditions and so are many of the so called "Prep" schools. The disturbing trend is found in the way our political system seems to mimic the trends in Great Britain. Recent political campaigns seem strangely reminiscent of what happened in Great Britain in 1945 when Prime Minister Churchill was soundly beaten in his quest for re-election by Clement Attlee. Churchill had led the British through the war to victory over the Nazis, but in 1945 the Country was in dire financial condition, and the Socialist Attlee was victorious in his bid to unseat the man who said these memorable words: "One ought never to turn one's back on a threatened danger and try to run away from it. If you do that, you will double the danger. But if you meet it promptly and without flinching, you will reduce the danger by half." He also said: " You have enemies, Good! That means you have stood up for something, sometime in your life." These and many other quotes, too numerous to mention in this blog, show what a great man was Winston Churchill. But the people turned on him for six years and elected the Socialist Clement Attlee. It is not a small thing to note that the British realized the folly of their actions and re-elected him in 1951 after Attlee had Socialised the National Health Service, railroads, mines, roads, gas and the Bank Of England! Had it not been for a loan from the United States of 4.34 Billion dollars at 2% interest, obtained by the famous economist John Maynard Keynes, the British economy would have been bankrupt. Today we have struggle for the power of the Presidency in which all of the Democratic and too many of the Republican(RINOS) candidates are advocating the installing of Government Programs which if passed will start the United States on the road to Socialism. Many believe we are already on that "slippery slope", but if Obama, Hillary Clinton or John Edwards it will be a fate complete. Churchill's words about turning your back on danger seem to be the watch word of the Democrats. The Iraq war has disappeared from their campaign rhetoric. Unfortunately for Americans "out of sight out of mind " will not make the World wide threat of radical Ilsam go away! But apparently not unlike the "Britts" in 1945, the American voters appear to be more interested in "change" and more "goodies" from the Federal Government. It was once said that "You Can't kill Santa Claus"! Apparently that applies to 50% or more of the voters in the United States who have voted in the Democrat Congress and appear ready to turn the Commander In Chief position into a Santa Claus. Butter for guns and more taxation for the working man will be the rule of the day, until we like the British in 1951 when they threw out Attlee for Churchill, wake up and realize that Socialism has failed in every Country it has been enacted. My fear is that fear we may not awake in time! Posted by BILL at Monday, January 21, 2008 0 comments Links to this post http://www.blogger.com/post-edit.g?blogID=24473669&postID=2143447413715260101 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User 70.145.169.91 Category: January 21, 2008 Category: January 2008 Category: POLITICS BRITISH CHURCHILL SOCIALSIM Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.